As a background art of this technical field, there is JP-A-6-305125 (Patent Literature 1). This publication discloses that a panel for inputting a unit movement amount of an encoder, a width of a printing object and a writing start position, and a panel interface circuit are provided, and a battery backup RAM stores the unit movement amount of the encoder, the width of the printing object and the writing start position, and software calculates the unit movement amount of the encoder (see Abstract).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-6-305125
For example, in the related art ink-jet recording apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a printing writing start position (position where a charged particle in the first printing scan impacts a printing object) is adjusted, the writing start position is adjusted by performing control to calculate moving speed from a previously inputted length of the printing object and a time in which the printing object passes through a sensor or by performing control to use an apparatus for generating a pulse with a frequency synchronizing with the moving speed of the printing object and to generate the pulse so that the width of a character becomes constant.
In the adjustment of the writing start position, the control is performed not only to a period from the pulse generation to the printing start timing (timing when a charging voltage is applied to the charged particle in the first printing scan), but also to a movement amount of the printing object during a period from the charging voltage application to the impact of the ink particle on the printing object. However, in the adjustment of the writing start position at this time, consideration is given to only a case where the moving speed is constant, and consideration is not given to a shift caused by acceleration or deceleration.
One of problems due to the change of the moving speed of the printing object is the shift of the printing writing start position, and there is a problem that the printing writing start position shifts backward when the moving speed is high as compared with the case where the moving speed is low.
In the related art, it is assumed that the moving speed of the printing object is constant. Thus, after the moving speed is calculated from the length of the printing object and the light-shielding time of the sensor, a line clock signal is generated based on only the moving speed, and the writing start position control is performed.
Thus, the line clock signal is generated based on only the speed at the time of measurement of the sensor, and a change in the writing start position due to a change in the moving speed between the sensor and the printing position after the generation of the line clock signal can not be dealt with, and the writing start position of a printing part is shifted.